The Rooneys Movie: The Next Adventure
The Rooneys Movie: The Next Adventure (known internationally as The Rooneys: Double Trouble, known in French as The Rooneys: The Sequel, known in China and Japan as Adrian: Double Trouble and simply as The Rooneys Two) is a 2019 animated action adventure buddy comedy film and a sequel to the 2018's The Rooneys: The Movie. It is the second installment (chronologically the fifth) in The Rooneys film series. It was released on November 1, 2019 in standard, 3D, and IMAX formats. The film received generally positive reviews, praising the vocal performances and animation, but was criticized for its weaker plot. Premise The film takes place after the events of the first film, Adrian and his classmates take the fourth grade, the former bully Clint Evers has left elementary school for sixth grade in middle school, and Mr. Snooty is still in the classroom. But when the rich family called the Robinsons arrive from Georgia and the child star Andy Robinson threatens to take over the school, it's up to Adrian and his crew to put the scheme to save their school in motion. Plot Main Plot When the school year ends, Adrian Rooney (Chris Pratt) is on Summer vacation. His parents told him that Roger (Zachary Gordon) and Audrey Rose's (Natalia Cordova-Buckley) birthdays are coming up, but Roger attempts to return to morbid obesity again since he prefer old times. As a punishment, Michelle (Cameron Diaz) takes the junk food and gaming consoles away from Roger in order to stop obesity. On Audrey Rose's birthday, Audrey Rose will get her first plastic doll that has the ability to come to life, Elizabeth Pinkyton (Liz) (JoJo Siwa) from Dolly Teens. When she says a magic word, she realizes that her doll doesn't come to life and after several failed attempts, she gives up and put her doll in her room. Meanwhile, Todd is working on a new rain gutter. Liz finally comes to life and roams freely around the house. Todd notices the doll while working on the rain gutter, but when Liz makes her movement, they both scream at each other. Liz falls from the rain gutter and is saved by Adrian and Audrey Rose. Liz introduces herself to the two and they become friends. At school, Mr. Snooty (Dave Foley) hosts a "Show and Tell" and has Adrian go first. He shows a doll that comes to life through saying a magic word which was done by Audrey Rose. Liz comes to life once again, which causes his classmates to scream after realizing that toys are "alive". Snooty calms the students down and Liz introduces herself to Adrian's classmates. The next day at school, when a rich family called "The Robinsons" arrives at Carpenter City from Georgia, their son, a child actor Andy (a.k.a. Rich Robbie) (Sinbad) plots to take over the school while planning to steal all of Adrian's friends. He has his own crew consisting of his valet Woodrow Bush (Andy Dick), Suzie Chapman's annoying cousin Brucie Brown (Bruce Willis) and fashion designer Chloe Le Bonjour (Miranda Cosgrove). With Rich Robbie's conquering over the school, the Rooney family rallies the town's citizenry, including Damien Tyson, Allen Shaffer, Sammy the Bus Driver, Liz Pinkyton, Suzie's brother Hayden, Eric Staunton and the mayor's daughter Maisie to put an end to Rich Robbie's conquering once and for all. The group manages to subdue all of Rich Robbie's personnel, while Adrian and Rich Robbie engage in one final struggle before Adrian summons some his friends to throw Rich Robbie into the huge pile of mud. The group happily celebrates however, their victory is short lived when Rich Robbie emerges from the mud and is about to attack the group one last time, only to be arrested by police officers along with Bush, Bosco and Le Bonjour. Shortly after this, Liz was reverted to her doll form after which she gives Audrey the "future self". The Rooney family has the previously lost child Trevor under their wing and is celebrated by all of the town's citizens. In a mid-credits scene, Adrian and his family are happily partying until all of a sudden they are picked up by aliens. Other scenes * A Russian-accented hitman named Bosco (Nick Nolte) was sent by Rich Robbie to exterminate the Rooney family. Bosco kidnaps Adrian and leaps on the roof of the other semi-trailer. The Rooneys manage to retrieve Adrian from Bosco, who gets hit by a guide sign. Cast See also: List of The Rooneys characters Returning/Confirmed Characters * Chris Pratt as Adrian Rooney, a 9-year-old special needs student who wears a chest harness. * Angelina Jolie as Suzie Chapman, a blonde-haired fourth grader from Texas who is one of Adrian's friends and Adrian's girlfriend. * Catherine O'Hara as Aunt Betty Sterns, a strict but kind aunt of Adrian and Audrey and Michelle's older sister. * Zachary Gordon as Roger Sterns, a 16-year-old teenage student at high school and a cousin of Adrian and Audrey. * Natalia Cordova-Buckley as Audrey Rose Rooney, a 5-year-old kindergarten girl student and the youngest of the Rooney family. * Cameron Diaz as Michelle Rooney, a clumsy but beautiful mother to Adrian and Audrey, Roger's aunt, Todd's wife and Betty's younger sister. * Ving Rhames as Todd Rooney, a clueless and schizophrenic father to Roger, Adrian and Audrey and Michelle's husband. * Ryan Reynolds as Red the Swashbuckling Squirrel, a plush red squirrel who comes to life to aid Adrian in his adventures. * John Cleese as Steve Redding, Todd's mentor who teaches him good skills in life. * Dave Foley as Mr. Dave Snooty, a strict, obese, egotistic and generous special needs teacher and a friend of Adrian's father. * Jason Griffith as Ronny Sterling, a third grader who is allergic to peanuts. He was previously voiced by Roger Craig Smith in the last film. * Frank Welker in four different roles: ** Eric Staunton, a middle school student. ** The vocal effects of Scott Harper, a third grader who is quiet often. ** Cupcake, the french poodle of Chloe Le Bonjour ** Ollie, the family dog of the Rooney family. * Brad Garrett as Principal Mortlock, the principal of Adrian's school. * Nick Kroll as Clint Evers, the former school bully who has left elementary school to proceed to sixth grade in middle school. * Elizabeth Daily as Andy Brandy, a fourth grader who often wears a red neckerchief and Adrian's best friend at school. * Kristen Wiig as Melissa Edwards, a tomboyish fourth grader who is one of Adrian's friends. * Eddie Deezen as Jimmy Bana, a nerdy and awkward third grader who is one of Adrian's friends. Additional Characters * Jonah Hill as Sammy the Bus Driver * Dennis Quaid as Uncle Freddy Sterns * Jerry Seinfeld as Jeremy Sterns * Mel Brooks as Grandpa Bernie Piaskoski * Patrick Warburton as Grandma Lori Piaskoski's man voice * Nicki Minaj as Grandma Lori Piaskoski's woman voice * Jennifer Lopez as Julie Miracle * Samuel Vincent as Austin Sodalink. He was previously voiced by Logan Grove in the previous film. * Matthew McConaughey as Matt Carver * Penélope Cruz as Kayla Barrios * Jacob Batalon as Taylor Kulay-Rosas Talulot * Kevin Hart as Allen Shaffer * Eminem as Reybel Mathers * Gabriel Iglesias as Rodrigo Iglesias * Seth MacFarlane in three different roles: ** Sebastian Montsinger, a high school student. ** Leo Gunnar, a Jewish varisty team member. ** Hayden Chapman, Suzie's teenage older brother. * Drew Barrymore as Anastasia "Stacy" Brentwood * Justin Timberlake as Damien Tyson * Bob Bergen as Caleb Morton. He was previously voiced by Bill Farmer in the previous film. * Jenifer Lewis as Mrs. Valentine * Lea DeLaria as Ms. Laura * Hulk Hogan as Principal Battle * Jeff Bennett as Christian Spade New Characters * Jack Black and Sinbad as Randy and Andy Robinson, respectively. They are twin brothers who come from Georgia and have rich parents. They are both tall and they have different personalities. Randy is a special needs student with A.D.H.D., while Andy is a child actor. * Nick Nolte as Bosco, an enormous Russian-accented hitman with a gravelly voice hired by Andy Robinson to exterminate Adrian and the Rooneys. * Bruce Willis as Brucie Brown, a classmate who makes Adrian jealous. * Andy Dick as Woodrow "Woody" Bush, a villainous valet for Andy who has an allergic reaction to oranges. * Miranda Cosgrove as Chloe Le Bonjour, a fashion designer for Andy Robinson who speaks with a French accent. * Xzibit as Austin "Zero" Shazam,' '''a high school student who hates every teacher. * Kid Cudi as Trevor "Trev" Douglas Rooney, a new Rooney family member who was missing for nearly half of Adrian's life. * Chadwick Boseman as Tyrese "Ty" Lima Moore, a new student at Adrian's school who becomes instrumental in eliminating Andy Robinson's diabolical reign at school. * JoJo Siwa as Elizabeth "Liz" Pinkyton, a plastic girl doll that comes to life through saying a magic word. * Drake as Coach Michael "Mike" Reggie Jones, the new gym/P.E. teacher at high school that replaces Coach Mackenzie. * Ice-T as Mr. Marlon Valentine, the new African American Science teacher and the husband of Mrs. Rhonda Valentine. * Dan Castellaneta as Mayor Mickey Dougie, the wise mayor of Carpenter City. * Maisie Williams as Maisie Dougie, a young, beautiful daughter of the Mayor who becomes a new friend of Adrian and develops a crush on Andy Brandy while helping to stop Andrew Robinson from taking over the school. * Jim Cummings as The Warden, a minor character who only appears in the scene where Cortez is put in jail. * Quavo as himself '''Additional Voices' * Quvenzhané Wallis * Hynden Walch * Dee Bradley Baker * Fred Tatasciore * James Arnold Taylor * Corey Burton * Troy Baker * Alex Hirsch * Antonio Banderas * Seth Green * David Sobolov * Lil Uzi Vert as Kurt Bone (deleted scenes) Release The film is scheduled to be released on November 1, 2019. Music used in the film * We're Back! - Main Theme/Opening * It's Just You and Me! (performed by Audrey Rose and Liz Pinkyton) * The Mayor's Daughter - Maisie's Theme * Still Holding On - Suzie's Theme * The Magical Doll - Liz Pinkyton's Theme * The Lost Brother - Trev's Theme * Lip Gloss by Lil' Mama (Gold Top Remix) - Trailer music * Yo, Zero! - Zero's Theme * The Hitman Is On The Loose - Bosco's Theme * A Teacher's Husband * Take On Me - A-ha * Audrey Rose's Future Self * Throne - Bring Me The Horizon * Mud Was Rich Robbie's Weakness * Hungry Eyes - Eric Carmen References used in the film * Barbie - Dolly Teens is a parody of Barbie. Titles in other countries * Los Rooneys: La Próxima Aventura (Spanish) * Les Rooneys: La Suite (French) * Die Rooneys: Doppelter Ärger (German) * エイドリアン：ダブルトラブル (Adrian: Double Trouble) (Japanese) * 阿德里安：雙重麻煩 (Adrian: Double Trouble) (Chinese) * Os Rooneys: Problema Duplo (Portuguese) Sequel See also: The Rooneys Movie: The King of the Thrill A second sequel is scheduled to be released on September 11, 2020. The sequel will be the first film in the series to be rated PG-13 by the MPAA. Most of the cast from the first and second film signed up for the sequel, some of the voice actors have been dropped out and some of the characters have cameo roles. New cast members such as Youtuber Logan Paul, Frank Oz, comedian Amy Poehler, singer Trey Songz and football player Odell Beckham Jr. are expected to be in the film as well.Category:Upcoming Category:PG Rated Movies Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:20th Century Fox Category:IMAX 3D Category:IMAX Digital 2D Category:IMAX DMR Category:Specially Formatted for IMAX Category:RealD 3D Category:Digital 3D Category:Blue sky studios Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures International Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution films Category:Buena Vista International films Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:The Rooneys